


Make It A Double

by monkey_and_music_lover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers at the Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/pseuds/monkey_and_music_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May was having a rough day and needed to relax. She was fine with having some nice, alcohol-based medicine. But someone at the bar has another idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It A Double

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I want to start off my apologizing for any editing issues. I wrote this between 12 am and 5 am and I did my best to edit but I'm sure some things did go unnoticed. 
> 
> This is my first smut fic in about... 3 years? And this is my first Philinda fic EVER. I love this couple. They are perfect. 
> 
> I am trying to get back in the grove of writing, haven't written regularly for about... 3 years? Again. Haha. 
> 
> Please leave a comment of what you think. Any and all feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Scotch, make a double,” she said to the bartender immediately after sitting down.

 

“Is there any other kind,” he replied to her jokingly as he began to pour her choice of poison.

 

“Thanks,” she mumbled quietly and threw the drink back. The bartender nodded his approval and poured her another round before going to tend to other customers.

 

“Hard day,” a man beside her asked curiously.

 

Melinda May turned to look at the source of the voice. He looked like a middle aged, white man of average height and build. He was wearing a light blue, button up shirt and khakis. His blue eyes looked soft behind his big rimmed glasses and his brown hair looked like it was receding but was styled and combed in a very strict, controlled way.

 

He was attractive.

 

“Why,” she decided to reply. “Any suggestions on how to make it better?” She wasn’t one to openly share her feelings with anyone, least of all a stranger.

 

“Well, I mean,” he said with a boyish smile, “there are better ways than to get blind drunk.”

 

May looked cocked her brow and gave a small smirk while she looked him over once more.

 

He _was_ attractive.

 

\--

 

May’s hotel door was slammed open as she and her new source of stress release tumbled in. Their teeth clashed as they kissed and their tongues battled for dominance. She had no idea how they managed to get to her hotel room, but right now she didn’t care. He had promised to make her day better and she intended to keep him to it.

 

They continued kissing as his hands roamed all over her body, mapping out every curve and crevice he could feel. They started on her back and moved their way lower until they rested firmly on her ass. He took this opportunity to pull her tight against him and she let out a quiet moan when she felt his hard member against her.

 

Melinda pulled back for air and panted as they searched each other’s lust filled eyes. She tilted her head as he began to kiss and nibble his way down her jaw and her neck. He bit her playfully before sucking on the skin where her neck and collarbone met--one of her more sensitive areas. She bit her lip against another moan and began to rub herself against his clothed cock. She felt the vibrations on her collarbone as he groaned, which only encouraged her to continue the gyrating motion of her pelvis on his.

 

“My name’s Phil, by the way,” he groaned as he pulled off her white, three-quarter sleeved shirt. Phil quickly put his mouth to better use as he kissed and sucked the top of her breasts.

 

“Melinda,” she gasped as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Once his shirt was undone, Phil unclipped May’s bra and she let it fall to the floor. He pulled away from her for a second to take in the full view of her breast.

 

May’s chest was rising and falling rapidly with her breathing and she took a second to admire her work. Phil stood barely a foot away from her, glasses gone, his shirt hanging open and his hair disheveled. His lips were swollen and his pupils were blown with lust. She noticed his cock straining against his khakis and licked her lips hungrily.

 

Any self control he had from that moment on was gone and he pinned Melinda to the nearest wall for a kiss. She proceeded to push his shirt off his back and his mouth made its way back to her chest. His mouth took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and bit on it playfully before sucking her breast into his mouth.

 

Her hand flew to the back of his head to keep him in place while her head fell back, hitting the wall as she let out a louder moan. May’s other hand found its way to the front of his trousers and cupped his cock, making Phil moan against her breast. He pulled back and crushed his lips onto hers before quickly giving her other breast the same attention.

 

May’s hands swiftly moved to unbutton his pants and freed him from his constraints. He let out a sound of relief before lifting his head and bringing up to rest against hers. May leaned up to kiss him and he responded enthusiastically. Her hand then made its way into his boxers and grabbed his cocked firmly.

 

Phil pulled away from their kiss to let out a groan. “I’m not gonna last long if you keep that up,” he warns her before attacking her neck.

 

May smirks knowingly and lets him go after rubbing his shaft a few times. Phil’s deft hands undid her own pants and he sank as he pushed them to the floor. She looked down at him with hooded eyes and he stared at her clothed pussy longingly. Before she knew what he was doing, his fingers pushed her red lingerie to the side and entered her unexpectedly. She bit her lower lip to stop any noise from escaping as his fingers thrusted into her wet cunt slowly. Her head rested against the wall as her eyes closed and she took in the pleasure of him adding more fingers.

 

“I bet you taste delicious,” she heard Phil say. She opened her eyes a little and looked down to find him staring up at her intently as he pleasured her with his hand. He looked as though he were waiting for her approval, which she gave with a small nod.

 

A grin grew on Phil’s face as he took out his fingers from inside her and licked them clean. May watched him, panting, before she grabbed him by his hair and dragged up up for a kiss. She thrusted her tongue into his mouth and tasted her essence on his.

 

Melinda groaned into Phil’s mouth when she felt his hands grab her butt and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he pinned her to the wall as they continued to kiss. May felt his still clothed penis against her heat and she rubbed herself against him.

 

Phil immediately pulled her away from the wall and carried her to the nearest horizontal surface, which happened to be room’s drawers. He set her down gently and kissed her thoroughly for several more seconds before quickly focusing on another task. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them off her. He dropped it carelessly on the ground and began kissing his way up her thigh. Phil felt May’s hand land on the back of his head, as though to guide him where they both want him to go.

 

Once he was at the top of her thighs, he pulled back slightly and looked Melinda up and down to admire her nakedness. He could see several red spots on her neck and collarbone that he knew would lead to hickeys--a reminder for her of this night. He gave her a smug grin, which she halfheartedly glared it, before finally delving his tongue into her hot, wet vagina.

 

Melinda let out a scream as Phil sucked on her clitoris while his tongue thrust into her. Her hand held his head down firmly, urging him on as she felt herself quickly climbing towards release.

 

Phil felt her tighten around his tongue and began to suck hard, prompting Melinda to start grinding against his face. Her moans only acted as encouragement and he knew that she was close. He brought one of his hands up to fondle her breast and he felt her come undone with a shout. She tried to keep herself from thrusting into his face as she rode out her orgasm.

 

When she finally settled, Phil immediately came up and kissed her, giving her another taste of herself. Her hand immediately made its way back into his boxers and she pumped his already hard member. Phil groaned into her mouth and picked her up off the dresser, prompting her to wrap her legs back around him.

 

He dropped her on the bed roughly and stared at her as she laid there expectantly. Phil took the condom out of his back pocket and discarded the rest of his clothing unceremoniously. Melinda crawled backwards up the bed and spread her legs in waiting.

 

Phil ripped the condom wrapper open and deftly put it on. He settled between her legs and looked down at her longingly. Her lips were red and swollen from their kisses. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were hooded as she waited for him. He smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss her and filling her with one thrust.

 

They both let out a sound of pleasure as they were finally connected and he took a moment to catch his breath before moving. May thrusted up and grinded against him.

 

“Move,” she commanded and Phil didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her. May moaned as he repeated this action and found a steady pace. In time, they both moved and found a rhythm as his cock went in and out of her. Phil grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder, getting deeper with his following thrust. May threw her head back against the pillow as he penetrated her deeper and with every thrust, his pelvis grinded against her clit.

 

Phil began to lose his rhythm and he pounded into her harder and faster. Melinda mewled under him encouragingly before finally screaming out his name as she climaxed for the second time. Phil groaned as he thrusted through her orgasm and eventually went over the edge himself, spilling into the condom.

 

They laid entwined for several minutes to catch their breath, Phil still resting inside Melinda. Eventually, he pulled out and rolled over onto his back, pulling Melinda with him. She kissed his chest before pulling the covers over them and settling into his arms.

 

“I love when we go undercover,” Phil whispered into her hair after a few moments and kissed her forehead. “Pun intended.”

 

May let out a soft chuckle and allowed a soft smile to form on her lips. “You know Skye’s going to ask us why it took us an extra day to come back from this op, right?”

 

“We’ll just tell her the truth,” Phil resolved, causing Melinda to look at him questioningly. “A situation came up and we had to go undercover to explore it.”

 

Melinda shook her head with a sigh and began to pull away from him to get up. He frowned at his loss of warmth and followed her naked form with his eyes as she went over to the mini fridge.

 

“You know she’ll find out sooner or later. She’s good at that kind of stuff.” May warned him as she pulled out their leftovers and some drinks.

 

“Then she’ll find out, along with the rest of the time,” Phil shrugged, “but until then, you can keep me as your dirty little secret and nothing has to change.”

 

She looked slightly annoyed with his nonchalance, but acquiesced regardlessly. “All right,” she agreed, bringing the food over to the bed. “But when it’s time to get them ‘the talk’, you’re doing it.”

 

Phil smiled in agreement and took the food from her so she could settle back into the bed. She began eating as he poured himself some scotch from the fridge.

 

“Do you want a drink,” he offered her and she responded by giving him a knowing smile.

 

“Make it a double.”

 

 


End file.
